(Baby) Hold me Tight
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Bucky era un excelente bailarín y todo Brooklyn lo sabía ¡Joder! Podía apostar a que toda Nueva York sabía de los dotes para la danza que el mayor de los chicos Barnes poseía y dejaba en claro cada fin de semana por los diferentes salones de baile de la ciudad.


**_Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los Ocs_**

 ** _(Baby) Hold me tight_**

"Well, across the mountain and across the sea  
That's the only place I wanna be  
But with you here tonight and everything's alright  
And baby, hold me tight"

Bucky era un excelente bailarín y todo Brooklyn lo sabía ¡Joder! Podía apostar a que toda Nueva York sabía de los dotes para la danza que el mayor de los chicos Barnes poseía y dejaba en claro cada fin de semana por los diferentes salones de baile de la ciudad.

"¡Stevie!" Solía exclamar cuando lograba sintonizar alguna estación de radio a través de la estática del viejo aparato que poseían en su departamento y sus pies comenzaban a marcar el ritmo de las tonadas con rapidez "¡Vamos, Stevie! ¡Baila conmigo!"

Él siempre se negaba, siempre alegaba que no sabía bailar, que no podía bailar ni para salvar su vida y que seguramente si lo intentaba terminaría con un ataque de asma y Bucky con los pies completamente adoloridos por los pisotones que le daría. Al contario de Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers no podía seguir los pasos ni de la más lenta de las canciones de Ella Fitzgerald sin hacer el tonto de sí mismo.

Pero al otro no le importaba, de alguna manera, entre estúpidos berrinches y pucheros lograba que Steve dejase lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se resignara a ser su pareja de baile.

"El Lindy Hop se hace de a dos, Stevie" Le solía decir el mayor de los dos, guiñándole el ojo y llevando el ritmo como un campeón, jamás quejándose si Steve le pisaba o se perdía cada cinco segundos "¡Es una nueva variación, entonces!" exclamaba aquellas veces con un optimismo desmedido.

Steve lo envidiaba en silencio, con aquella tranquilidad y despreocupación con la que se tomaba ciertas cosas como lo era un simple baile.

Sin embargo, Steve Rogers envidiaba aún más a las parejas de baile de Bucky.

En aquellas raras ocasiones en las que Steve por fin aceptaba salir con su mejor amigo por la noche a alguno de lo salones de la ciudad, siempre terminaba viéndolo bailar con las múltiples chicas del lugar.

La pelirroja Mary Jane Swan era casi tan mala bailarina como Steve, pero igual disfrutaba de mover sus pies y Bucky reía y disfrutaba cuando la hacía girar por la pista. Si la chica practicaba lo podía lograr o eso era lo que Bucky siempre le decía

Caso contrario era el de Amelia Curtis. La chica era grácil como una gacela y podía dar saltos como una liebre cuando lo requería. Cualquiera diría que la chica era uno de los profesionales del Savoy. Pero parecía que su único objetivo era pavonearse de cuan bien podía lograr mover su cuerpo frente al resto

Sea como sea, él siempre las envidiaba. Unos espíritus libres que disfrutaban de la música y los compases sin mayores miramientos; que, si querían, demostraban cuan conectadas podían llegar a estar con Bucky en los "Swing-out" o en los "Tandem" a ojos de todos los espectadores: Llamaban la atención de forma positiva.

¡Joder! Incluso Elizabeth Wright, una de las pocas que destacaban por su color de piel, era mejor mirada cuando Bucky baila con ella que cuando…sacaba a bailar a Steve…

Siempre estaba el "¡Venga! Te enseñaré para que rompas corazones, Stevie" que incomodaba a los presentes. No había nada peor que dos "amigos" bailando, aún cuando sea en términos de "enseñar al otro".

Cuando eso sucedía terminaban siendo echados del local y con Bucky mascullando que ya no había lugares decentes para bailar o ayudar a un amigo en la ciudad.

"Es para mejor" muchas veces se callaba Steve, contradiciendo sus ganas de ir contra los dueños de aquellos sitios y romperles la cara a golpes "Es mejor así…mejor así no humillo a Bucky"

Por que era muy notorio para quien los observara bailar que el corazón del joven latía con fuerza y sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial cuando el mayor lo tomaba por la espalda y anunciaba que esa era "the sweetheart's position"

Una cosa era siempre humillarse así mismo…pero nunca a Bucky, jamás a Bucky. Él no podía hacerle eso a la única persona que amaba y que aún permanecía a su lado.

"We tried and tried and tried all of the time  
We cried and cried and cried most all of the time  
But baby, baby, please give me one more chance  
And I'll promise a true romance"

La Guerra los cambiaba a todos. Bucky Barnes y Steve Rogers no fueron la excepción.

Ahora tenía una condición física que sólo en sus sueños había soñado. La agilidad, la fuerza, la destreza ¡Joder! Podía jurar que hasta su oído musical había mejorado con el suero. ¿Pero su ánimo? Esa era otra historia. Entre más tiempo pasaba en el frente, más cansado y abatido se sentía, sobre todo en aquellas veces en las que llegaba demasiado tarde como para salvar a todos de la devastación de Hydra.

Bucky no estaba mejor.

Apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía era de forma amarga. Ya no reía ni tarareaba canciones para que sus pies se movieran ante un ritmo que era único.

Su personalidad despreocupada había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por una huraña y apática, un humor seco que hacía el corazón del joven americano estrujarse dentro de su pecho.

La sensación empeoraba cada vez que veía el rostro de Bucky cuando Peggy estaba presente, observando esas miradas envenenadas que le daba a la inglesa cada vez que estaba cerca a de él. Dolía.

Dolía demasiado…

"Buck…" Había dicho cuando estaban de vuelta en Londres y eran casi los únicos que quedaban en el pequeño pub "Buck…creo que has tomado demasiado"

"¿Quién eres, Rogers, mi madre?" Le había apestado con molestia el mayor, volviendo su concentración al vaso con bourbon que tenía enfrente.

Barnes estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar que Steve se molestaba rápidamente, sobre todo si se está haciendo algo estúpido.

"No soy tu madre, pero soy tu Oficial a cargo, Sargento" Le había respondido con un tono aún más molesto. Bucky simplemente hizo un sonido molesto y lo ignore y le pidió al cantinero un scotch. El pobre hombre, le sirvió el vaso ante la mirada furiosa de Steve, temiendo más por la ira del borracho que por la del oficial.

"¡Suficiente, Sargento!" Terminó alzando la voz, pero Barnes se veía furioso por el alcohol que hacía hervir su sangre. Steve ya había visto eso antes en el padre del otro, el mismo hombre que Bucky odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia en su niñez por culpa de su ebriedad continua.

"¡¿O qué, Rogers?!" Dijo poniéndose de pie con una actitud retadora, acercándose cada vez más al rubio "Dígame Capitán ¿Qué me sucederá? ¿Me enviará a casa para demostrar a todos lo inútil que soy?" Escupió con veneno las palabras, con un aliento lleno de alcohol que mareaba a Steve por la cercanía "¿O me darás un maldito sobre azul?" Le susurró con dolor "¿Y así te libras del maricón de tu "amigo"?"

El corazón de Steve se paró y toda su sangre se heló en sus venas. Por unos segundos creyó estar sufriendo de un ataque de asma aun cuando fuese imposible ¿Qué…qué había dicho…?

Una sonrisa amarga se había dibujado de los labios de Barnes y negó con la cabeza "Por fin me tendrás fuera de tu vida y serás feliz con Carter"

En la barra, una jarra solitaria de cerveza estaba esperando a algún dueño. El castaño simplemente la tomó y a bebió hasta el fondo, caminando hacia la salida y dejando a Steve hecho de piedra en medio del solitario pub.

Al día siguiente, Bucky parecía no recordar nada de la discusión tenida la noche anterior y Steve por miedo guardó aquellas palabras con cizaña muy dentro de su corazón y mente mientras veía a su mejor amigo bailando con una chica y ofreciéndole una sonrisa que no llegaba realmente a sus ojos.

En el fondo, aún podía oír unas solitarias notas de algún swing de nombre desconocido cuando abandonó el pub.

"And if you let me love you like you did before  
Won't have to worry 'bout me no more  
'Cause with you here tonight and everything's alright  
And baby, hold me tight"

Cuando lo rescataron del hielo no tenía una razón para seguir con vida realmente. Todo le era ajeno: Nueva York, Brooklyn, las calles, los olores, las personas, el arte y la música…

Era un alienígena.

Alguien extraño, perdido y solo, sin familia ni amigos en los que confiar realmente…

Sentía una constante presión en su pecho cada vez que caminaba por las calles de la que fue su ciudad, sin reconocerlas a pesar de no haber cambiado el nombre: Allí donde estaba la zapatería de los O'Malley, había una boutique de ropa, donde estaba el delicatesen de los Cordano, había una cafería que vendía sus bebidas servidas en aguacates.

No era su Brooklyn…

Estaba tan convencido de ello que en una de sus caminatas nocturnas casi pasó por alto el pequeño salón de baile donde Glenn Miller sonaba con fuerza.

Bucky había adorado las tonadas de Miller cuando estaba con vida…

Con timidez se había acercado al pequeño estudio y vio para su sorpresa que se trataban de clases de Lindy Hop. La nostalgia de inmediato invadió su corazón cuando los bailarines daban giros y cambiaban de posiciones de forma repentina, sonriendo y riendo, jugando con sus propios estilos.

"¿Te ayudo en algo?" Le preguntó de pronto una chica petiza y delgada de cabellos naranjas.

"Sólo veo" Le había respondido Rogers a penas, tratando de ocultar su rostro de la chica. Pero ella seguía allí, sonriendo como si nada.

"Venga, no hay nada de malo en ver ¿A que no es divertido?" Comentó alegre "Me llamo MJ Swan, bienvenido a "The New Brooklyn's Lindy Hoopers""

La chica le había ofrecido su mano pálida y pecosa y Steve no quería ser un maldito que no había aprendido modales de Sarah Rogers, así que con cuidado la estrechó, con una leve intriga ante el nombre que la chica le había dado.

"Steve" Respondió sin querer decir su apellido, mirando de tanto en tanto a los bailarines que caminaban con botellas de aguas en sus manos, obviamente agotados por el esfuerzo físico "¿Ustedes…dan clases?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Le respondió MJ feliz "Tenemos clases desde principiantes hasta espacios para bailarines profesionales, ofrecemos eventos y cada sábado por la tarde organizamos "Jams de Swing" abiertos a la comunidad"

Steve no sabía si fue el espíritu de su amor no correspondido por Bucky el que lo poseyó cuando decidió que era buena idea inscribirse en las clases de Lindy Hop que ofrecían "The New Brooklyn's Lindy Hoopers".

Durante unos pocos meses logró encontrar un poco de paz mental en las clases de baile donde todos bailaban con todos, sin importar el género o la raza.

A veces, cuando aprendía un nuevo paso con una de sus parejas, cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba teniendo el coraje de bailar en público con Bucky o confesándole sus sentimientos…

Un día que había llegado particularmente temprano al salón encontró a MJ y su hermano, James Anthony, colgando un cuadro en la "pared de la fama".

"¡Hey!¡Steve!" Le saludó la burbujeante pelirroja, al tiempo que su hermano de cabellos rubios le hacía una seña alegre.

Él les sonrió pero cuando justo les iba a preguntar si no había problema en su hora de llegada se fijó en la foto que los hermanos Swan habían colgado.

En ella Mary Jane Swan y Bucky posaban en un "hand to hand" sonrientes.

"Es nuestra tía abuela" Le explicó ante su silencio James "Y allí está con uno de los héroes de Brooklyn"

"La tía abuela Mary Jane decía que Bucky Barnes era muy buen bailarín ¡Quién lo diría del mejor amigo del Capitán América!"

Pero Steve no soportaba ver esa foto. Había tratado de no ver fotografías de Bucky en todo este tiempo por que era recordar lo perdido.

Sin decir demasiado huyó del lugar y huyó tanto que decidió aceptar un tonto trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D. en D.C. con tal de no estar cerca de sus recuerdos.

Well, across the mountain and across the sea  
That's the only place I wanna be  
But with you here tonight and everything's alright  
And baby, hold me tight

Habían pasado meses desde el desastre en D.C. en el cual HYDRA reveló estar infiltrada en S.H.I.E.L.D. durante décadas y donde Steve había descubierto que Bucky había sido capturado por esos bastardos y…todo era su culpa, todo lo que Bucky había sufrido era su culpa…

Había pasado meses buscando a Bucky por cada recóndito lugar de la Tierra con la ayuda de Sam y Natasha, pero al final de cuentas había sido él, James Buchanan Barnes, quien había aparecido un día en la entrada de la Torre Stark, con la mirada perdida y demasiadas dudas en la cabeza.

Desde allí Rogers había vivido por y para el castaño, acompañándolo cada segundo de un largo y doloroso proceso de sanación y de memorias a reconstruir.

Debía ser estoico, debía ser firme a pesar de querer llorar cada vez que Bucky mencionaba algo del pasado sin recordarlo realmente.

Muchas veces, cuando Bucky le pedía su espacio, Natasha había encontrado a Steve llorando escondido en un rincón de su habitación y se había sentado a consolarle en silencio. Steve agradecía que ella no le contase a nadie de esos encuentros ni de como ella le había obligado a tomar terapia si quería seguir ayudando a Bucky.

La vida era dura en el siglo XXI…

Aún así…había esperanza…

Una mañana, cuando Steve preparaba el desayuno y Bucky miraba la televisión, un breve reportaje sobre Frankie Manning comenzó a ser emitido y Steve vio con deleite como los ojos de Bucky se iluminaban al reconocer el Savoy y a uno de los grandes bailarines de los que siempre hablaba cuando la vida parecía más sencilla.

"Yo…yo sé hacer eso" Dijo apenas, señalando los "Tuck turns" que una pareja (los hermanos Swan sorpresivamente) realizaban como demostración "¡Y-Yo lo recuerdo!"

Una brillante sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y de inmediato le pidió a JARVIS que por favor pusiese algo de esa música, riendo a carcajadas al escuchar la tonada y exclamando "¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Lo recuerdo!" de tanto en tanto.

"Si quieres…"Susurró Steve, con timidez "Yo puedo bailar contigo, digo, no soy el mejor bailarín, pero algo puedo hacer"

Bucky ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado cuando le tomó por la cintura y comenzó a marcar los pasos, dando un "Rock step" hacia el lado y comenzando a bailar con Steve, quien como un "follower" seguía con mayor facilidad que antes al "leader" natural que era Bucky.

"We tried and tried and tried all of the time/ We cried and cried and cried most all of the time/ But baby, baby, please give me one more chance/ And I'll promise a true romance" Comenzó a cantar Bucky, tomando rápidamente el tono de la canción y hacienda unos cambios de lado con Steve.

Fue entonces que un sorpresivo beso de parte del castaño se posó en la mejilla del menor cuando le susurraba "The Sweetheart's position".

El corazón de Steve latió con fuerza y no pudo continuar, mirando con ojos asustados a su pareja, quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada confundida.

"C-Creí…" Susurró Barnes sin entender "Creí que…era algo que hacíamos…l-lo recuerdo…re-recuerdo besarte… ¿o besarte en mis sueños?"

Steve, pálido, negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa rota "No…nosotros. No es algo que hacíamos…"

"Oh…"

Bucky había dejado de sonreír por completo, había perdido esa chista en su mirada y Steve se sentía horrible.

"C-Creí…creía que eras ¿mi pareja?"

"Estas confundido Buck…Tú no sientes eso por mí…" El rubio trató de explicarle la situación, pero fue cortado por una mirada llena de frío y furia.

"¡No me digas que puedo o no puedo sentir!" Le gritó Barnes "¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Se supone que no eres como ellos!"

"¡Lo siento, Buck!" Pero Bucky había abandonado el lugar tan rápido que Rogers no tuvo otra opción que contemplar la soledad y sentirse como un imbécil.

Horas más tardes, con el desayuno aún frío y sin servir, quien había sido el Soldado del Invierno había vuelto al pequeño departamento que compartía con Steve.

El rubio en cuestión se encontraba en silencio completo, hecho una bolita en el sillón, queriendo desaparecer dentro del mueble o deseando haber muerto una de las tantas veces en que aquella oportunidad le fue negada en el pasado.

"Natasha dice que eres un tonto" Fue lo primero que Bucky le dijo, palabras que se clavaron como dagas dentro de su pecho "Natasha dice que yo soy un tonto también"

"Eso no es verdad" Le respondió desde el sofá.

"¿No lo es?" Barnes le preguntó "No te dejé explicarte aún cuando sabía que lógicamente tú no eres como los monigotes de HYDRA"

"Bucky…tú reacción no tiene nada de malo. Fui yo quien no supo cómo afrontar la situación…"

"Natasha dijo que dirías eso" Le cortó "También me dijo que te expresara lo que siento"

Steve guardó silencio, atreviéndose a ver a Bucky quien le sonreía triste desde uno de los costados del sofá.

"Siento que estoy enamorado de ti y que siempre fue así. De no ser de esa forma, mis recuerdos y mis sueños no se mezclarían como lo hacen. Déjame terminar" Nuevamente le hizo callar cuando quiso interrumpirlo "Mi corazón late rápido cada vez que te veo y escucho, me siento feliz a tu lado y ¡demonios! A penas soy capaz de recordar a mi familia, pero a ti si te puedo recordar…Steve sé que amas a Peggy Carter aún y sé…sé que no me amas de esa manera, pero…necesitaba decirte como me siento cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que me miras o me sonríes. Si no me quieres aquí luego de esto, lo entenderé…"

Unas lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por las mejillas del rubio capitán y le sonrió a quien siempre fue su mejor amigo.

"Amé a Peggy como uno ama a una mujer imposible, la amé como una amiga y una hermana…pero Bucky…a ti siempre te amé con cada fibra de mi ser…"

Lo que sea que Steve iba a decir murió en sus labios cuando Bucky le besó con fuerza.

No era un beso lindo ni sensual, era más bien torpe e infantil, como el primer beso de dos adolescentes en el patio del colegio después de las clases, escondidos del mundo. Se sentía así…dulce, inocente…real…

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Ambos estaban llorando cuando se abrazaron en silencio y se quedaron allí juntos.

"¿JARVIS?" preguntó Bucky al techo "¿Puedes poner la canción que bailábamos hace un rato nuevamente, por favor?

"De inmediato, Sargento Barnes" Respondió la AI cuando los dulces acordes volvían a inundar el departamento.

And if you let me love you like you did before  
Won't have to worry 'bout me no more  
'Cause with you here tonight and everything's alright  
And baby, hold me tight

We tried and tried and tried all of the time  
We cried and cried and cried most all of the time  
But baby, baby, please give me one more chance  
And I'll promise a true romance

And if you let me love you like you did before  
Won't have to worry 'bout me no more  
'Cause with you here tonight and everything's alright  
And baby, hold me tight


End file.
